The Hunt Twins, The Sea of Monsters
by Sophia.E.Anderson
Summary: Sequel to The Hunt Twins, The Beginning. Takes place two years after THTTB (the first couple chapters take place right at the ending of THTTB but the majority of it takes place two years later) and everything seems to be going smoothly. That is until a certain tree is poisoned . Can Annabeth, as quest leader, find the Golden Fleece and save camp before it's too late? Rated T.
1. Opening Message

**Hello readers. This is the second 'book' in the Hunt Twins series. If you have not read chapter 15 of The Hunt Twins, The Beginning then I will summarize it. Writing this is harder then I thought and it's going to take me awhile to finish it. I am posting the first official chapter right after this but the second official chapter, which is technically the third chapter, won't be up until August 1st 2014. **

**Once August 1st has come and past I will be updating every Monday and Thursday unless I say otherwise. I hope you enjoy the story as much as you've enjoyed the first one and continue to enjoy it. During the time where I'm not posting I will be working on the rest of this story as well as my other stories, ones that have been posted and ones that have not. You can find summaries to my stories that have yet to be posted on the bottom of my profile page.**

**I HAVE A POLL UP FOR THIS SERIES AND YOU ALL NEED TO VOTE ON IT! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I really hope you read the A/N of the chapter before this or of the A/N of the very last post of The Hunt Twins, The Beginning. If you have not then you will have no idea of why I won't be updating until August 1st 2014. **

**Anyway, I really don't have anything to say so onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own the Percy Jackson series nor have I ever claimed to.**

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

**When the light died down and I was able to look without feeling like my eyes were about to go up in flames all that that stood where my brother had been was a giant pine tree that looked at least a hundred years old. Looking at the tree only two questions ran through my head. They were, ****_where in Hades is my brother and where the Hades did this tree come from?_**

**THIS TIME:**

Annabeth's PoV.

Numb. That's how I'd describe how I felt at the moment. Completely and utterly numb. I was sitting in a chair wrapped in a blanket and a mug of steaming hot chocolate rested in my hands. I was in a building called the Big House at Camp Half Blood. The same place Grover a satyr was leading Thalia a daughter of Zeus, Luke a son of Hermes, Clarisse a daughter of Ares and Percy and I children of Artemis though no one else knew that, to. Technically we weren't actually children of Artemis but her adopted ones. You'd think I'd be happy that I was finally in a safe place but instead I was nowhere close. Feet away from being safe my brother was killed leaving behind a hundred year old tree in his place.

"-nnabeth! Annabeth!" Thalia called shaking me slightly.

"Hmmm?" I asked not really listening. After all the campers had gotten over their shock they had lead us to the Big House and handed us over to Chiron. Yes that Chiron, the one from the myths. He had asked each one of us to share our stories of how we got together and found our way here. Luke and Thalia went first saying how they met all the way to running into Clarisse then my brother and I. They said how they ran into, when it was just the two of them and Clarisse, Halcyon Green right before he sacrificed himself to save them.

Clarisse told of all their monster fights from fighting the hydra that spat acid on Thalia's leg resulting in a visit to where Luke used to live (**A/N I know that's not exactly how it happens in the books but deal with it)**, to the Cyclopes that tricked us and called the army into action that ended with my brothers death. I hadn't realized but it was my turn to tell Chiron my story.

"Our mother told us the Fates wished for us to leave her protection and make our way here. We ran into the others after around a week or two of being on our own." He already knew of our injuries so I decided to skip that part. "We had fought Medusa's two sister earlier and were on edge. Percy and I had been hiding behind a sheet of cardboard between two dumpsters when we realized someone or ones were approaching us. I made sure my brother was well hidden before jumping out of our hiding spot and attacked the person closest to me. At the time I wasn't sure if it was mortal, demigod, god, monster whatever, all I knew was I wasn't going to let it harm my brother. Luke had seen me in time and stopped me from doing any damage to him. I accidentally let it slip that there was someone with me and Thalia went to check it out. I wiggled out of Luke's grasp and attacked Thalia. She managed, after a slight struggle, to pin me to the ground. Before anyone could do anything else Percy threatened them. After that it was revealed that they were demigods and they took us to their hideout where we were able to bandage ourselves up. Five weeks later we literally ran into Grover who lead us here." The others had left out Percy's future seeing powers knowing that if I wanted to I'd tell Chiron but I didn't yet trust him enough to inform him of that.

"Is that everything?" Chiron asked. We all nodded our heads some of us muttering a quiet 'yes' under our breathes. "Well then I think that is everything for today. I'll bring you to the Hermes cabin so you can meet Mark and he'll show you around. Do any of you know who your godly parents are?"

"We all do." Luke said. "Though some of us don't really like them." I knew Luke was talking about Percy's biological godly parent along with my biological one and Hermes, Luke's dad. We had learned of Luke's dislike when we broke into his old abandoned house and Hermes had appeared. Luke blamed his dad for his mom going crazy and being taken away. At least that's what Percy and I had gathered from the little we had over heard.

"If I may who are they?" Chiron asked. I was tempted to tell him that he may not but held my tongue.

"Ares." Clarisse grunted sounding proud. Of course she'd be proud to have a war hungry, bloodthirsty god as her father.

"Hermes." Luke said sounding unhappy but not bitter. I hope he will be able to forgive his father. Hermes seemed like a nice person and Luke really deserves a father figure.

"Zeus." Thalia said hesitating for a moment. She knew that Zeus, even though he didn't swear on Styx, made a pack with his brothers to never have children again because they're to powerful. Look how well that turned out considering that Percy's biological godly parent was Poseidon the middle brother.

"And you sweetie?" Chiron asked. I glared at him. Only my mom was allowed to call me honey or sweetie, though she mainly called me honey.

"None of your business." I snapped my heart not really in it. Percy and I usually answered that way together when Grover, Luke, Thalia or Clarisse asked. I felt like someone ripped half my heart out. I didn't know if feeling like this was better then feeling numb or not.

"Don't take it personally but that's how she answers whenever someone asks who her godly parent is." Thalia said.

"It's not like it's my fault that my biological parents are either dead or complete and utter jerks!" I snapped before storming out of the room. I left the Big House before realizing that I didn't know my way around this camp. "Damn it!" I whispered yelled before plopping myself down on the porch steps. It didn't look like I'd be going anywhere until Chiron allowed the rest of them to leave

* * *

**And there you have it. I HAVE A POLL on my profile that I want everyone one of you who have read this to vote on. I really don't have anything to say besides check out my poll, my community, my other stories.**

_**Check**** out...**_** Boy Meets World if you have never seen it before. It's this awesome TV show from the 90's that I've recently started to re-watch. I can understand if it's not your type of thing but please just try watching the first season because it's awesome and more people need to know who Mr. Feeny is. **

**Okay that's it. See you August First. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Again. I know I'm a day late for updating and I'm sorry about that. Yesterday I just got back from a camp I have been volunteering at for the last week working with kids with disabilities and I was dead tired. Now that I've actually had more then 6 hours of sleep each night here is the next chapter.**

**This is also important, I'm going to be working on my story still because I decided I didn't like how it was going and started over, this being the last full chapter I have ready. I'll try and update by next week but I may not be able to because of the fact I'm trying to get my G1 and I'm starting my first job so I may be to busy. Thanks for all the patience you've had with me and I'll try not to take much longer in my updating.**

**Disclaimer****, I do not own, and probably never will own, the Percy Jackson series. **

**Horizontal Line Below**

* * *

Thalia's PoV

"It's not like it's my fault that my biological parents are either dead or complete and utter jerks!" Annabeth yelled shocking all of us except maybe Chiron. Annabeth was always level head and cool. It made sense that she'd be acting different because of her brother's death but I never expected her to yell. We all stared at where Annabeth had exited.

I got up to go after her but Chiron grabbed my arm. "I think we should let her have some alone time. It's not easy losing a sibling, especially one so close in age." Chiron looked at me as if he knew I'd understand. It was as if he knew about Jason. "No harm can come to her within camp borders. She'll be safe. Do you guys know what her godly parent did to make her hate them so much? Some demigods come here disliking their parents but they get over it once they learn about our world. I have never had anyone who had hated his or her parent so much. Especially at her age, people her age are usually very forgiving."

"Yeah well Annabeth isn't the most normal of kids." I said thinking about all I knew about her. She was one big mystery, along with her brother, and none of the stuff I knew about her said normal. Not even demigod normal. "She acts so grown up you forget she's only seven and she has so many secrets that you can't even begin to figure her out." **(A/N ****_Squeak squeak squeak._**** "Did you guys hear that?" Luke asked looking around alarmed. "Maybe it's monster!" Clarisse suggested. "No. It sounded like a squirrel." Thalia replied. "Sorry about that." Chiron said. "They sometimes sneak in here. I'll get a daughter of Demeter to get it out later"….. Sorry about that. I was stuck in my story and my friend who was sleeping over said I should add a squirrel. End of A/N)**

"Do you have any idea who her godly parent is?" Chiron asked.

"Her mom." Clarisse said. "At least that's who she and her brother considered their godly parent to be."

"What do you mean?" Chiron asked. "I thought she said her godly parent was dead to her. Why would she consider her mom her godly parent if her godly parent is dead to her." I could almost see the gears turning in his head. I think the only reason I was able to read him this time was the fact that he was extremely shocked. "Unless, her mom adopted her." He looked at us as if asking if he was right.

"Percy and Annabeth said that they've been with their mom since they were babies. At first we had thought it was a demigod or clear sighted mortal but then they, like a day or two before we ran into Grover, told us that their mom was actually a goddess. They also have a few sisters that are a mix between clear sighted mortals and demigods." Luke explained.

"I've been alive a very long time and I've never heard of a god adopting another gods child." Chiron said. "Sure, there are rituals and procedures that a god can do to adopt someone but it's only ever been use once. Athena, about 400 years ago adopted a young mortal girl. It was surprising because most gods would just make the person their champion instead of going through all that trouble. Annabeth's mom must really love her to go out and adopt her knowing that her real godly parent will probably be angry about it."

"Her real godly parent doesn't deserve to have the right to be angry!" Clarisse yelled. "Where have they been all this time? At least I knew my dad cared about me. He sent me help and made sure I was well armed and able to survive. Sure I haven't heard from him since then but he told me before he went silence that his kids had to fight their own battles. What has her godly parent done for her?"

I stared at the daughter of Ares in shock. She wasn't known for doing the longest of speeches. Especially when it didn't have anything to do with weapons or fighting. "Most demigods feel like they've been abandoned when that's not true. The gods can't interfere with their children except for the odd dream and present giving." Chiron said unaffected by the nine year olds outburst.

"That's what I'm saying! Her godly parent could have done something! Could have protected her mortal parent from dying! They just left her and her brother as babies pretty much sentencing them to death!" I've never seen Clarisse so wound up. Looking at her I saw behind her mask. I saw the scared little nine-year-old that just saw one of her friends die. I reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure Chiron wont mind it if we continued this conversation later. When we've all settled in and calmed down." I said as I hugged her looking Chiron right in the eye. I guess he realized that I wasn't in the mood to argue about this and if I was I wasn't going to budge because he nodded his head.

"Yes I do believe that we can continue this conversation tomorrow. Why don't I go show you to your cabin and Mark, one of Hermes children, will take it from there?" Chiron led us to the front door. Annabeth was nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go?" Luke asked looking around. I agreed with him. Annabeth didn't know her way around this place. She could be anywhere.

"I'm sure she'll turn up eventually." Chiron said climbing out of his wheelchair exposing his horse body. I knew he was a centaur but it was still shocking to see a horse body come out of a magical wheelchair. "For now I will show you to your cabin."

When we got to where the cabins lay I caught my breath. In front of me were the strangest set of cabins I've ever seen. There were twelve in total, just like the number of Olympian gods, and not one cabin looked like the other. One was a bright golden colour. It was extremely hard to look at. Another one looked like a place where models went to die. In the middle of everything there was a fire and by that fire was Annabeth sitting and talking with some woman.

The lady pointed to us making Annabeth turned around and waved us over. "This is Lady Hesita." She said pointing to the woman that was with her. The rest of us but Chiron quickly dropped in a bow.

"Good evening Hestia." Chiron greeted. "It's not often I see a young camper and you holding a conversation."

"You're right about that dear brother. Most don't take the time to look around. It's not surprising that she found her way here. Most do who are wishing for home. Especially those in war or who have just lost someone close to them." Lady Hestia said. Her voice was warm and made me feel protected and secure.

"What do you mean brother?" Clarisse asked. Even I was as bit curious about that.

"Chiron is a son of Kronus." Annabeth said. "That makes him and the eldest six gods siblings." Sometimes I really wonder how a seven year old can know all this stuff much less remember it.

"I was just about to show these new demigods to their new cabin." Chiron said stiffly. I guess he didn't like being reminded that he had an evil father that wanted to enslave all humankind.

"Oh. I do apologise for taking her away from you." Hestia said. Before our eyes Hesita went from being a twenty seven year old to an eight year old. "I'll see you later Annabeth dear. If you are ever in need to talk just stop by. I'm usually here but if I'm not just call my name." With that Hestia faded into the flames.

"I like her." Annabeth whispered. "She said I could call her Auntie Hestia." Looking over at her I noticed how sad she looked.

"You okay?" I whispered. Luke must have noticed how upset she was as well because he picked her up. She didn't even put up a fight, which was strange since she always refused when one of us tried to hold her.

"She made me feel safe. Like I was at home again, like Percy was okay and would soon be annoying me to the point where I wish he'd shut up and never talk to me again." Annabeth stuck her head into Luke's neck. I could hear the tears in her voice but decided not to say anything. I was sort of glad in that weird way that she was crying. I may not like the reason she was crying but I was glad she was getting it out. Crying was better then staring ahead and shutting the world out like she was doing before. Right there, at that moment, I knew that no matter what happened Annabeth was going to be fine.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Like I said at the top I will be trying to update within a week but I will be busy so that may not happen. See you when ever I next update and I hope you enjoyed my story so far. Leave a review if you have anything you want to tell me.**

_**Check out...**_** Young Justice the tv show and my community I've made for the Percy Jackson series. **


	4. Update!

Hey! Yeah I know, it's been awhile. I've honestly been in a rut and have had writers block. I had like the next six chapters written and then decided I didn't like it so now I'm rewriting them. I'm just getting out of the rut and getting over my writers block so I'm slowly getting back into the story so you should be seeing more posts from me and not just for this story. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week or so and then hopefully getting into a routine of updating weekly.

I also want to remind you of the pool on my profile. Please vote but for those of you who have vote or those of you who are going to I need you to know something. Depending on what direction my story takes I may not going with the winning choice.

For all you Young Justice fans, I will, hopefully, add some stories from that fandom so look out for those. And I think that's about it. I'll see you soon hopefully with another chapter.


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey, I know you're probably really angry at me because I promised that I would update in a week an it's been two but I promised that before I realized how much I had to work and this is the first time I've been able to type up the chapter. I'll try and update again soon but I can't make any promises but I can promise that I'm getting far in writing the story down and do plan to have it done before Christmas. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own the Percy Jackson series nor claim to.**

* * *

Don't tell Hades this but I really hate ghosts. Especially ghosts that are running the ship you are travelling on and said ship is about to crash.

Before we get to that, there are some things we have to go over. About two weeks ago, two new campers arrived at camp. Charolette, age 15 and Mary, age 9 were full-blooded sisters and daughters of Hebe, goddess of youth. Since they were children of a minor goddess they were put in the Hermes cabin, the cabin I'm staying in since I'm unclaimed.

Before they came the only other person in the Hermes cabin who wasn't a child of Hermes, my self not included, was Clovis a son of Hypons, the god of sleep. It was honestly nice to have someone else who wasn't a Hermes child because I would mean someone I could connect with more, since Clovis wasn't a help because he was practically never awake.

When I first came to camp two years ago Thalia shared the Hermes cabin with me for three months. During this time she became the unsaid leader of the unclaimed. Mark, the Hermes cabin councillor, couldn't watch all his siblings as well as the unclaimed or children of the minor gods so there was always a unsaid leader of all the non-Hermes kids in the Hermes cabin. When Zeus claimed Thalia, the spot dropped down to me, so when Charolette and Mary came it was my job to show them around and get them settled in.

Three days after Charolette and Mary first arrived it was the monthly archery competition between the Apollo cabin and the Athena cabin. It was a private competition so only those two cabins showed up and Chiron, who was the judge. The only reason I was invited was because I was an honorary Athena cabin member, which is ironic, for the competition.

You see, the Athena cabin had one less member then the Apollo cabin, so they were allowed to invite one person from any other cabin. As soon as they first saw me with a bow they made me the permanent honorary member. For this competition I brought along Mary and Charolette in hopes of it helping them settle in more and met new people.

"You guys can sit on the bench over there and watch if you want." I suggested to them. I made sure they made it over they're safely and were okay before joining the Athena cabin in a quick warm up.

"How are the newbies settling in?" My favourite Athena camper Malcolm asked. Malcolm was like family to me, which he technically is since, biologically speaking, he and I shared a mom making him my brother.

"They're… fine." I replied not really sure of what to say.

"You don't really sound all that convinced about that." Mal pointed out.

"I really didn't, did I?" I sighed. "They're shy and really timid around other people. They won't speak to others unless absolutely necessary and even then it's not about a whisper. To be honest, I think they're scared."

" Of whom?" Malcolm asked. "There's no one to be afraid of here besides of angering a god or child of Ares."

"You're a prime example." I relied before realizing how bad that sounds. "Charolette and Mary are the most wary of males and people who are older then them. I think the wariness has something to do with their past and I have a very good idea of what may have happened."

"What so you think happened?" Malcolm asked as we finished our warm up and started to put on our equipment.

"It's not hard to figure out. They're child of Hebe, who are know for their youthful beauty and it is most likely that someone from their past may have tried to taken advantage of their youth and innocence because of their beauty."

"Do- do you mean like rape?" Malcolm lowered his voice so the other campers didn't overhear.

"No, I don't think anything ever went that far. I was thinking more along the lines of suggestive touching. They flinch ever so slightly when they're touched, especially with makes and people older then them. They barely ever speak as if afraid of being punished for speaking loudly or out of turn or saying something they were suppose to suggesting they were abused. The only people, besides each other, that they don't act like that around are Chiron and me who they seem someone what comfortable with but they aren't completely open or relaxed with us. I honestly don't know if they'll be able to settle in here at camp."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Mal, I'm good with this kind of stuff." I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice. Gods, I hate it when people question or underestimate me. Sadly that happen a lot here at camp unlike at home with the Hunt where everyone trusted me and knew just how good I was. "I may not be the best at talking one on one with most people until I know them really well which is hard since if I can't talk to them how can I get to know them well, and even then I'm still not good with the whole you tell me something personal I tell you, but any ways I _am_ good at observing people and from what I see they're not going to settle in any time soon. I don't think camp is the right place for them."

"It's going to have to be. This is the only safe place for them." I can't wait to see his reaction if he ever finds out about the Roman camp or the Egyptian and Norse gods.

"Malcolm, use your brain." I knew my voice was snappish but I really didn't care. "They're female, they can join Artemis' Hunt."

Malcolm looked at me as he strapped his quiver to his back. "You know what, I think you should talk to Chiron about this, if they don't settle in soon. Even if I think Artemis' Hunt is a bit sexist, oh don't look at me like that, you know they can be, the Hunt has done good for many females. If they aren't settling in then the Hunt would most likely be the best place for the,. Now lets stop talking about this and get on with beating the Apollo cabin."

The way the archery competition worked was that the winning cabin from the last competition went first, shooting at all five targets before the next person, from the losing cabin went. Within your cabins you shot in order of importance, starting with the cabin councillor and ending with the newest camper. In the case of this competition Kayla, the cabin councillor for the Apollo cabin went first followed by Margaret the Athena cabin councillor. The game ended with Amelia of the Apollo cabin and then me since I was only an honorary member of the Athena cabin.

To help distinguish what cabin shot what arrow the Apollo cabin used grey arrows while the Athena cabin used grey. When it was finally my turn I summoned my bow and quiver before whiling the arrows to turn grey. I was glad my quiver had a never-ending supply of arrows because, besides my dagger, I used my bow the most.

Walking up to the first target I notched an arrow, aimed and fired. My arrow just missed the black bulls eye but that's just the way I wanted it. Couldn't be too good at archery or else people would start to ask questions, questions that I couldn't answer. I moved onto the second target this time letting my arrow hit a bit farther away from the centre target. The third and fourth targets went the same way, my arrows just missing the bulls' eye or getting close to it.

Finally, on the last target I knew I was going to get the bulls eye mark. My pride wasn't going to allow me to miss it. I notched an arrow and pulled back the string and was about to fire when my bowstring disappeared from between my fingers. There was a sharp sting in my check before something warm slid down it, blood. What the Hades just happened?

**Well there you go. I'll update as soon as I can but it may be awhile before my updates become regular. Please leave a review or comment on what you think of the story so far because I love hearing from you guys and I'm sorry if it seems like a slow start but this is all important for future chapters.**

**Thanks for continuing to read my story and special thanks to the guest reviewer who has continued to asked me to update and I thank you so much for your continued support and I am so happy to know that you really like my story.**


End file.
